


Sticking Plasters

by mysteriousaliwz (MysteriousAliWays)



Series: Sanctuary [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, Explicit Language, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousAliWays/pseuds/mysteriousaliwz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More from the Sanctuary! verse (yes, already). Other fics in the series can be found <a href="http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/95107.html#cutid1">here</a>. Takes place the day after the events in <a href="http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/97018.html">First Bite</a>. Many thanks to <a href="http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/"><strong>fredbassett</strong></a> for the beta - I have tweaked it around a bit since she cast her eyes over it, so any awkward bits are entirely my responsibility.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sticking Plasters

**Author's Note:**

> More from the Sanctuary! verse (yes, already). Other fics in the series can be found [here](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/95107.html#cutid1). Takes place the day after the events in [First Bite](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/97018.html). Many thanks to [](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/profile)[**fredbassett**](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/) for the beta - I have tweaked it around a bit since she cast her eyes over it, so any awkward bits are entirely my responsibility.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[author: mysteriousaliwz](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/tag/author:%20mysteriousaliwz), [fic](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [primeval](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/tag/primeval), [ryan](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/tag/ryan), [ryan/stephen](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/tag/ryan/stephen), [sanctuary!verse](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/tag/sanctuary%21verse), [slash](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/tag/slash), [stephen](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/tag/stephen)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title : Sticking Plasters  
Author : [](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/profile)[**mysteriousaliwz**](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/)  
Rating : PG 16  
Fandom: Primeval  
Pairing : Ryan/Stephen  
Author Notes : More from the Sanctuary! verse (yes, already). Other fics in the series can be found [here](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/95107.html#cutid1). Takes place the day after the events in [First Bite](http://mysteriousaliwz.livejournal.com/97018.html). Many thanks to [](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/profile)[**fredbassett**](http://fredbassett.livejournal.com/) for the beta - I have tweaked it around a bit since she cast her eyes over it, so any awkward bits are entirely my responsibility.  
Word Count: 200 exactly.  
Disclaimer: Primeval, Ryan and Stephen don't belong to me, sadly. Neither does the Hello Kitty trademark (I'm quoting it as a cultural reference *nods*.) Sanctuary, on the other hand, is dredged from the depths of my over-active imagination.

_   
**Sticking Plasters**   
_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When The Management said the vampire thing would wear off, they conveniently forgot to mention the bite marks wouldn't," grumbled Stephen. "Got any sticking plasters?"

"Try my tac vest, bound to be some in there," answered Ryan. "Get one for me as well, would you?"

The tac vest had proved to be an unending source of useful items. They'd found two pairs of chopsticks in one of its pockets the last time they'd ordered chinese.

Stephen had a rummage and triumphantly produced two plasters. His satisfaction was to be short-lived. On closer inspection he exclaimed, "They're taking the piss!"

Ryan's curiosity aroused, he leaned over for a closer look. He chuckled. One of the plasters was camouflage pattern, the other bore a 'Hello Kitty' logo.

"Obvious which one's yours," he sniggered.

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, **I'm** the soldier ..." Ryan moved closer, grinning, his lips brushing Stephen's ear, "whereas **you** make kitten noises during sex. RrrrrrRRRRrrr."

Stephen would have told him to sod off, but was too busy trying to stop his knees giving way. Ryan purring was undoubtedly the sexiest sound ever heard.

It would even be worth wearing the sodding plaster if it meant Ryan would do it again.


End file.
